Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm
Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm is the 1st chapter in Era of Communism +, and the 6th chapter of the Era of Communism quest. Plot Summary At Disco Norm's funeral everyone ate some cake and read out their well thought out speeches. Rhakim Khan, one of Disco Norm's greatest friends spoke first, saying, "24 hours a day, the highway robbers are my companions. Granting his grace, God has driven them away. Everyone should dwell on the sweet name of such a lord. God is overflowing with all power. The world - ocean is burning hot. In an instant, God saves us and carries us across, there are so many bonds that cannot be broken." Granny McShlong, Disco Norm's greatest love followed him and spoke very shortly, "That moment when peeing feels so good, you start crying." Disco Norm's brother, Samsung, spoke with more actions than words, "I didn't know you very long y'see... but I do have one thing for you..." he then proceeded to rip off Torbjörn's penis and shove it onto Disco Norm's gravestone. Darwick Wavis closed the service with his speech "I do a lot of public speaking and presentations and I'll always start with a self-deprecating joke to make everybody feel comfortable with my size, because there can be hang-ups and anxieties." Players Fates Rhakim Khan's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Rhakim walked away into a desert region, he then constructed a temple and rested there, practicing in the ways of Sikhism for the rest of his remaining days on Endaria, until he needed to be called upon again. Granny McShlong's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, McShlong gave birth to Disco Norm's son upon whom she named, Dennis McShlong. Granny McShlong finally started her hotdog sales business, in hopes it would continue for generations to come. Samsung's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Samsung continued his search for meaning and prosperity. On his travels he met with the son of his master, Torbhardt. With a new teacher, Samsung began resumed his training of the hammer/ Disco Norm's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Disco Norm remained buried in his grave, dead, until a boy with black hair dug up his grave and breathed new life into Norman. He sprung back into action, back in his 70s leisure suit, and was looking as young as ever. Other Fates Darwick Wavis' fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Darwick Wavis participated in the democratic vote for the king of Yarrick, following the king's death. He won with 100% of voters. Lord Meme's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Lord Meme was promoted to King Meme, he admitted to overthrowing the Bad Meme Wizard for his shitty memes, while also accepting that he was initially the good guy. Dickles Harem's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Dickless Harem was healed back to full health by the great Taco Wizard, he then requested some training, so the Taco Wizard began teaching Dickless alongside his brightest pupil, Hitler. Jeff Kaplan's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Jeff Kaplan was sadly turned communist, but he survived the crashing of the castle and started a new Overwatch Team. The team had just began the Sombra ARG. Hiro's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Samsung remembered Dyson Cavey's final wishes, "look after Hiro," so he took Hiro to Lenny Henry, who gladly took him in. Lenny Henry's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Lenny Henry restarted his Premier Inn business as a Yarrick only one, despite this, it was one of the most influential companies in the world. Arabia Fats' fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Arabia Fats felt slightly ill, so he went to the doctor's and found out he was in fact a vampire, so he went off and became King of the vampires. Ashi's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Ashi was stuck knowing that she couldn't get Jackurai Sam's penis out of her without and hard solid coming through. Several months she found out she was pregnant, unsure if she was lucky or not. Unheard fates Josuke Higashikata VIII's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Josuke Higashikata VIII held a strict meeting that the sailors no longer be total assholes to everyone. In addition, Darwick Wavis offered him to have the sailors become the new Navy of Yarrick, which he was urged to do by his wife, Yasuho Higashikata. Miriel Unfortunately Greyhound's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, she managed to escape back into Yarrick. She became a teacher at Wavis Academy. Haruno Shiobana's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, Haruno sat in his room for several years, traumatised by what Disco Norm had done to him. He was somehow immune to the communist aura, but when he finally surfaced he swam to Yarrick, there he wrote a book titled, "that one time Disco Norm raped me with his friends." His hair also went blonde for some reason. Jesús Wayne Greyhound's fate Following the events of Era of Communism, although being rooted from the family most shoned as the biggest losers in Endaria, Jesús was held in high regard for the rest of his life as the demon wizard Greyhound. He happily married a demon worshipper woman, but their son was the most embarrassing pile of garbage, they denied having one to people. Category:Chapters Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:Era of Communism Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai